Electrostatic protection devices are often placed on functional areas of LED package elements to protect the LED package elements from electrostatic damage. As the size of the LED package element becomes smaller, the functional area of the LED package element becomes smaller. Thus, there is less area on the functional area of the LED package element on which to place the electrostatic protection device. Currently, there is lacking LED package substrate and element that can accommodate additional components while avoiding any detrimental effect on the emission field of the LED. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.